


Destiel and Chill

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Speaks Enochian, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: Dean is bored alone in the bunker, but not for long after Cas shows up and asks about Netflix and Chill.





	Destiel and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are done in italics

“Seen it. Seen it. Binged it.” Dean sat in bed, glaring at the selection of shows, or lack thereof, Netflix provided him with. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. “I wonder what Cas is up to.” As if he'd called him directly, a flutter of wings was heard. Dean watched the angel look him over, then the television, and then look at him again. His face flushed when he realized he was laying in bed in just his t-shirt and boxer shorts. “Dean, are you Netflix and chilling-” The angel asked with air quotes. Dean was visibly shocked at the question. He hoped the red wasn’t showing in his cheeks, but it was so difficult to keep under wraps with Cas’ squinty-eyed head tilt that Dean would never admit he found adorable. “Because I can help.” The hunter groaned into his pillow at the proposal. “ _Cas probably has no idea what he’s talking about. Let’s not assume our fantasies will come true, now._ ” Dean thought.

“I assure you,” Dean’s boxer shorts started to feel a little tight as he felt the bed dip down on one side. “I may not be completely up to date on all human slang terms, but I know for a fact that this particular one means to watch television and have sex with someone.”  Dean couldn’t pull the pillow from his face. He knew if he looked at the angel on his bed he wouldn’t hesitate. He couldn’t, at least that’s what he thought before the weight on bed shifted, and Cas was suddenly on all fours, with one knee placed dangerously in between the hunter’s legs. “Don’t ignore me Dean.” Cas growled, removing the pillow from Dean’s face. “I hear you every time you call, and I mean **every time**.” Dean let out another groan as he remembered all the times he’s jerked off in the shower after a hunt, while letting the angel’s name fall quietly and desperately from his lips. Cas moved his knee against Dean’s strained boxers, and that was all it took.

His hands were in the Cas’s hair, and their lips were attached. The kiss was hot and wet, and Dean wanted it all. Their tongues danced together to the sounds of their moans. The angel’s knee continued to rub at Dean’s most sensitive area, making him throw his head back in pleasure. “You like that, don’t you?” Dean only nodded as Cas slid off his trench coat and suit jacket. “Off.” Was all Cas said as he pointed at Dean’s shirt. He quickly pulled it off, and reached out to undo the buttons of Cas’ shirt. It proved difficult as Cas started licking at his neck and sucking dark bruises around his adam’s apple. He managed though, only actually tearing one or two buttons off. After sliding out of the sleeves, Cas pushed the him back and started moving lower with his lips. Dean shivered as his hands ran up and down his sides, only stopping to squeeze his ass or tease his nipple.

Cas took one in his mouth, pulling at the nub slightly and rolling over it with his tongue. Dean pulled at the angel’s hair in an attempt to get him to go lower. When Cas didn’t follow Dean’s signs, he became impatient and improvised, and rolled his hips up to the angel’s. It did little for Dean, but seemed to provoke the man above him. Muffled curses and a loud moan were released from the two men as Cas ground himself into Dean. “This is too restricting.” Cas muttered. With a snap of his fingers, the angel and hunter were completely naked before one another, and Dean gasped loudly when their bare members brushed against each other. Dean abruptly rolled them over, with some comment along the lines of “I’m going to need a bigger mouth.” before he sucked a dark bruise on the inside of the angel’s thighs. “You’re my angel. No one else’s. Mine. Okay?” Cas gave no response, just stared with need. Dean ran his tongue up his shaft, causing him to cry out. “Yours! Always, Dean. From the moment I pulled you from Hell.” Dean grinned and blushed hard before taking as much of his angel as he could, slightly grazing him with his teeth. “Shit.” Cas bucked his hips into Dean, and he handled well. Up and down Dean went with his lips, drawing different gravely noises from his angel. One hand down to play with his balls, but Cas pushed him away. “Why did you-”

Dean was cut off with a harsh kiss, full of determination and passion; not like he’d been kissed just moments before. “Dean. I’m going to take care of you. Now turn around.” Dean stiffened slightly, he’d never bottomed before. He couldn't; he was **_totally_ ** a top. “ _I guess if it’s with Cas, then it’s okay_.” He flipped over and moaned loudly when his throbbing erection rutted against the bed. “Good boy.” Reaching to his trench coat, he pulled out a bottle of lotion. Dean looked back with wide eyes. “Did you plan-” “Maybe.” The angel smirked and slathered his hands in the lube. He stuck a finger in Dean, up to his first knuckle. It stung, there were tears in Dean's eyes, but it felt good too, and he knew this was nothing compared to what he just had in his mouth. Cas pushed his finger in further, curling it at just the right spot to have Dean saying his name again. “More!” The angel complied, sticking another digit into the man beneath him. Dean felt as if would soil his sheets with just this, and Cas seemed to realize this. With a smirk he knew he couldn't see, he ran his tongue along his hole with is scissoring fingers. Dean ejaculated violently onto the bed and his stomach.  

The shout Dean released could surely be heard throughout the bunker, and he was glad Sam had left to help Eileen on a hunt for the weekend. He was gasping for air, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He still needed more. Even with the angel’s fingers in him, it wasn’t enough. He could feel Cas’ rock-hard length against his thigh and knew he wanted- no, **_needed_ ** him. “Give it to me, Cas. Please. I want you to take me all the way.” The angel pulled back, leaving Dean feeling sadly empty. He flipped him over to lay in his own filth, but Dean didn't care. Both the men were panting and  slicked in sweaty ecstasy, but there were stars in their eyes. Dean pulled his angel into a deep kiss, and he felt the head of his partner’s length within him. He gave a whimper of pleasure, captured by Castiel’s wandering tongue. He pushed in all the way, and released an animalistic noise and some word that Dean could only assume was enochian. The thought of Cas talking dirty to him in his first language turned Dean on even more, and the burn in his ass became a pulsing pleasure. “Go.”  

His thrusts were hard and even-paced, and Dean couldn’t help but wrap his legs around his top to get them as close as possible. Cas leaned over and sucked a dark spot in the middle of the handprint on Dean’s right shoulder. It was his shoulder, but it felt electrifying to Dean. He grasped at Cas’ back, surely leaving dark scrapes between his shoulder blades. They were both so close, but Dean still wanted more. “ Harder! Please Castiel!” Dean saying his full name brought the angel to a grinding halt, only causing the man beneath him to groan loudly. He looked into Cas’ eyes only to see they were glowing blue. It was at this moment Dean realized he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but he didn’t care. The angel’s movements became sharper, jabbing Dean’s prostate every time rather than just grazing it. The bed was jolting enough to scrape up the cement walls, and the lights started flickering violently. The hunter’s head shot up when one of the angel’s hands gripped him tight and jerked him off with the rhythm of his thrusts. Dean was yelling his name loudly at this point, his voice hoarse, but he couldn’t stop. The two men shared a quick kiss, before Cas leered over him. “Dean. Cum. Now.” He did, and this release was almost more violent than the first. Streak after streak painted both their stomachs, and the angel shouted another enochian word before Dean felt his insides were hot and wet.

The angel pulled out and fell to Dean’s side. They both lay there catching their breath before Cas spoke. “You know, I’ve always wondered…” Dean looked at him to finish his thought, but he froze when Cas dragged his finger over his stomach, and brought it to his mouth. “Just as I thought, Dean. You taste almost as good as you look.” That was almost enough to get Dean’s engine running for a third time, but Cas snapped his fingers once more and they were clean. Still naked, but clean. Dean couldn’t believe this had happened. Sure, he’d dreamt about it, but acting on his feelings? That isn’t exactly one of Dean’s strong suits. He decided this would not be a one time thing if he could help it, and rolled over to kiss his angel. “Castiel, you are my favorite angel, and you always will be.” Cas knew there was deeper meaning to his words, he could see it in his eyes. “And you are my favorite human, Dean. Father had big plans for you, but I like to think I would have found you even if you weren’t the righteous man, or I was not an angel of the lord. Now how about the movie part of Netflix and Chill?”


End file.
